


Unnoticed

by Kit_Scribbles



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crying, Domestic, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Scribbles/pseuds/Kit_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife considered himself an observant man, but he's missing something- someone vital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome!  
> **A note to the Yogscast: You can read my fics but be prepared for your faces to become tomatos

Will was an incredibly observant man, probably one of the most observant people there could ever be. Being observant was what made Will able to do his job, run his company and learning new tactics every day. Strife dwelled on that thought as he looked at the mundane white floor in an equally mundane waiting room. If strife was that observant, how could he of missed something so important?

 

\---1 months ago---

Parvis bustled through the large apartment humming to himself, collecting various things from various different rooms and proceeded to stuff them into a holdall bag that was perched on the dining table. The other three members of his band had taken up residence on the big plush sofa and were bickering animatedly about something they were watching on the TV. Parv walked into the study where Strife sat at the desk in front of his laptop, numerous paper piles stacked around him “Hey, i’m about to leave for the gig…” Strife glanced up and over his glasses, green eyes so bright they practically beckoned Parv to them. Will let a hint of a smile pass on his lips as he slowly stopped typing, Parv strode over to the blonde man and leant down to close the gap between them and gently brushed his lips against the others. “I’ll be here when you get back. And if you have a drink and need a ride, make sure you call.” Parv stood again and grinned wide as he walked out the door. “Seeya later Strifeykins!” and he was gone.

 

Strife didn’t notice how Parvs smile faltered or how he had to grab the wall to steady himself against the wave of nausea came over him.

 

\---3 weeks ago---

Parv stumbled through the door relatively early despite the fact he was going to ‘stay out all night and party’ with the other members of Area 11, he leant back on the door once it was closed and sighed a breath of relief. “What are you doing home so early?” Strife had made his way out of the study, he was in a tee and plaid pajama pants. Parv smiled softly and made his way over to the blonde and curled his long arms around his waist to mumble into his hair “Just wasn’t feeling it i guess…” Strife nodded softly and grabbed the taller man’s hand and pulled him into their bedroom.

 

Strife didn’t notice how Parv never fell asleep that night, or the ever increasing blue and black circles that grew beneath his eyes or the way his lips hadn’t upturned into that stupid grin of his for the past 3 days

 

\---2 weeks ago---

Strife walked over to the sofa in their open plan kitchen/livingroom and placed the popcorn in Parvs hands, the taller man hugged the bowl and moved to lay down so his head was rested in Will’s lap. Strife carded his fingers through Parvs hair, gently combing it so it was all pulled in one direction. Parvis mumbled and turned his body so he was faced into Will’s stomach, Strife smiles gently and rubbed a thumb across the dark haired man’s cheek.

 

Strife didn’t notice how the dark haired man coughed with increasing vigour, the noise shielded behind the back of his hands, he didn’t notice the way the man would sprint towards the bathroom spontaneously and wouldn’t return for several minutes after his body tried to throw up something that wasn’t there to begin with

 

\---1 week ago---

Strife sat tinkering with some machine in his study, he had suddenly become oversupplied with work and was trying to catch up so he could get back to his regular schedule, he’d barely left that damn study all week, his back ached from being hunched over on the floor. His thoughts drifted to Parv, he assumed Parv would be at practice like he usually was when Strife was working. Will wanted to make plans with his other half to spend some quality time with him. Will wasn’t much of a romantic but he did love being in Parvs company.

 

Strife didn’t notice how quiet Parv had become, his funny childlike demeanor gone, He didn’t notice how Parv hadn’t left the apartment in a week or how he hadn’t caught the lanky man raiding the cupboards for the sugary treats Strife kept stashed away just for him.

 

\---1 day ago---

Strife jumped at the shrill noise of his phone ringing and scrambled to reach it from the overhead shelf of his desk, Will glanced at the caller ID, Sparkles*. huh. Will briefly wondered why Sparkles* would be calling him, Parv was already out with them, or was supposed to be. Strife slid the green phone icon up and pressed the device to his ear, he could hear muffled talking before Sparkles* voice cut in “W-Will!  Parv-...Parv’s in the hospital.” Sparkles* words hit him right in the gut, dread instantly set upon him, his hands becoming clammy, he fought to breath normally as his eyes welled up with tears “Strife?” Sparkles* voice wavered and Strife was knocked back into reality “Where are you?” Will listened intently to the other man as he explained, and with that, Will bolted out of their apartment taking the stairs two at a time. Strife didn’t notice that his hair was stuck up all over, or that he’d knocked his coffee onto his work papers, or even that he’d left the door unlocked, one thing Strife did notice however, was the longing for Parv, flashes of his face over the past month appeared in his mind as he tried to conjure up a reason for Parv not to be okay. Everything about the dark haired man that Strife hadn’t taken any notice of, suddenly came at him in full force. How could he have been so blind?

 

\---Present time---

Strife gazed at the floor and picked at this cuticles, as he counted the tiles on the floor, anything to distract himself. When he’d arrived at the hospital he’d expected Parvs bandmates to be angry, blame him, he was after all Parvs boyfriend. He was supposed to look after him. But when Will had reached the waiting room, he’d frozen at the sight of the three other men his eyes flickering around for the one person he wanted to be with. Leo had turned first, tapping Sparkles* shoulder when he’d caught the younger man’s attention, Strife was still frozen as the three approached him, Sparkles* didn’t say anything but just hugged him tightly. Strife’s breath was knocked from him, and the dam he’d been mentally building broke and surprising himself, Will let out a strangled sob as tears began to stream down his face.

The three men had explained that Parv had collapsed during practice and was currently in surgery, Kogie ranted about useless nurses and procedures resulting in them not being able to get any information out of them. Strife watched the clock in tense silence, he’d been here for two hours with no information, will was getting more antsy and frustrated with every minute that passed. Will sighed and just as he was about to go to the front desk for the 5th time a young nurse stood in front of him “Alexander Parvis’ friends?” Will looked up hopefully and nodded as the nurse continued “The surgery went well, he’s still asleep but it shouldn’t be long until he’s awake, if you’d like to follow me?” Will stood and followed the nurse down three separate corridors. The nurse came to a stop outside a room and gestured to the door before leaving.

Will quickly opened the door, but froze as soon as his eyes settled upon Parvs sleeping form, the adorably frustrating man he’d known for so long seemed even more childlike in that moment than he ever had before. Parvis looked so small and frail, with his hands settled in his lap and slightly curled to his left side. Will gasped as renewed tears welled in his eyes, his throat grew dry as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Wills hands trembled as he stepped forward slowly and stood next to the bed looking down over Parv’s sleeping form. Will fell to his knees, his face pressed into the bed sheets next to Parvs hands, sobs wracked his body until a soft hand moved into his hair. Will instantly looked up through glistening eyes at his smiling boyfriend “Hey Strifeykins” Will began to sob again as he leant into Parvs hand. “I’m so sorry Alex” Parv sighed softly and rubbed his fingers across and down Will’s neck in a comforting manner. “Shhh, It’s alright”


End file.
